Pics Around The Valley
I live in what is called, "The Lehigh Valley," or "Allentown-Bethlehem-Easton PA-NJ Metropolitan Area" and we call it "The Valley" for short and it's parts of Lehigh and other counties in Pa and NJ. So for someone to say, "I live in the Lehigh Valley," is not narrowing it down as much as you'd think. You might not even know what state they mean, lol! I have taken SO many pictures around here, and in different cities, I sometimes feel I have NO other page to put them on! I shall put them here! All pictures taken by me! (unless otherwise given credit) :) #iamasuperstar (talk) 04:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Pictures IMG_5119.JPG|Amie took this of me on her street :D IMG_5120.JPG|"One of those Row Homes in Allentown" lol across the street from Amie! Actually, still these are not exactly the ones I would want to live in. They look a bit different! IMG_5032.JPG|Umm...I had to do some zooming on this one...because other wise you'd see the tops of a lot of houses! But this is what I see from one of my bedroom windows. I think it's pretty...I love when I see anything around that looks mountainous...there's a lot around here. IMG_5046.JPG|Yay :3 I've been there :D IMG_5097.JPG|Another view from my window aww look at the pretty sunset :D IMG_5106.JPG|meeeeeee :D IMG_5108.JPG|My mom actin' cool hahahah! IMG_5107.JPG|Oh lol :P IMG_5113.JPG|This is in one of the Good Shepherd Hospital stairwells! :D IMG_5126.JPG|Amie took this of me and Hello Kitty and the South Mall :) IMG_5127.JPG|Amie said I had to take this photo for Ocredan...because the monkey has a ♥ that says, "I love you." :) IMG_5139.JPG|This is the view across the street from the South Mall....ain't it soo pretty? :] IMG_5146.JPG|I am quite proud of this picture 7-26-13 :] IMG_5219.JPG|My dad died on August 2nd, 2004. This is a picture of my mom at his grave August 2nd, 2013. 9 years to the date and she is STILL this way. She always gets low on the grass and touches it, and sometimes even talks to him. I usually don't even get out of the car anymore. I can't. IMG_5220.JPG|A tree, a pinwheel, and me! IMG_5221.JPG|Yay more of, "Those row homes in Allentown" :P IMG_5223.JPG|That's right. We're the City Without Limits! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! :P IMG_5226.JPG|Kinda got some of the mountains/hills here :D IMG_5229.JPG|I was going to CVS to pick up my meds and i saw the Pepsi truck...ahaha... :P IMG_5231.JPG|Ahh yes. Amie and I know that building down there well. :P I never noticed the nice scenery that was surrounding us the whole time! IMG_5681.JPG|Amie took this at the South Mall. IMG_5674.JPG|idk what happened to that but anyways it is a random pic of me my mom took because I had chocolate peanut butter around my mouth! IMG_5650.JPG|Randommm meee...maybe these should go on Random Pictures or The Evolution of Me? Meh too late now it's staying in the Valley lol IMG_5656.JPG|Yeah pretty stupid picture of me, it was SO random and I HATE when my hair gets all stringy like that lol but LOL! :P IMG_5670 - Copy.JPG|Me and Pinkie Pie! :D IMG_5643.JPG|Me and Kermit! IMG_5645.JPG|Amie & I & Kermit! :P IMG_5649.JPG|Toys R Us was about to close. so me and my mom and Amie left! LOL there my mom is opening the car! :D IMG_5630.JPG|Oooh 69 News car across the street from my hoooouse! :D IMG_5753.JPG|A ladybug on my moms finger! :3 IMG_5807.JPG|The Hills of Allentown... :P IMG_5811.JPG|Doggie! :D IMG_5944.JPG|PPL!!!!!!!!!! :D IMG_5949.JPG|Okay so THIS is Coca Cola Park in Allentown! The Baseball field behind my house! It is behind my house yes, but of course there are a few streets and houses behind mine! But every time they have fireworks, (usually on Fridays) we can hear and see them from my back yard! Even in Margaret's, too! We can see and hear the fireworks, they are so pretty! If you look closely in this picture, there is MARTIN! If you see it full size, it gets a little fuzzy due to zooming on a pixel camera, but WOW look you can see him! I think that is amazing and proves he IS the tallest building here! All the way from past the baseball park you can see him! :D IMG_5947.JPG|It gets fuzzy as you zoom to full size, but when I showed this to my mom, she said, "He is just sticking out!" (Yes she called him a he!) Martin is like, "I am a striped tower. I see you!" (And Coca Cola Park is in here too!) IMG_5385.JPG|The Lowe's and Price Rite across the street from Martin! c: IMG_5287.JPG|If you want to see where I go to my psychologist, it is right here! The beige building there, and you can see the sign that says, "St. Luke's Behavioral Health Services." Yep that is where I go. And YES Martin is right there...with me... c: <3 IMG_5969.JPG|I could not see a THING it was so bright! (I just came out of the eye doctor and they dilated my eyes) and my mom was going ape on me to take NO pictures and to get into the car. Ugh! Anyways as you can see the building that says, 800 Eaton Ave, that is my eye doctors building and dere is my Martin on the side. c: IMG_6050.JPG|This building here in Allentown really reminds me of Martin Tower's annex! I mean it's not of course but just the simple yet nice look to it, yep... :D IMG_6051.JPG|Hey PPL! :D Okay I gtg soon and uploading pics takes awhile so I'll add more when I get back! IMG_6166.JPG|I love this pic I took for so many reasons. You decide. IMG_6215.JPG|Keep Calm and Stay Sex! :P the Lehigh Valley Mall haha!!! :P IMG_6218.JPG|Big Christmas Tree at the LV Mall! IMG_6219.JPG|More LV Mall IMG_6220.JPG|That is Amie standing in the doorway there I just took the picture because it said St. Paul entrance xD IMG_6221.JPG|Dick: Music From The Motion Picture IMG_6229.JPG|One of the views from a hospital window IMG_6231.JPG|The one hallway of the 6th floor in the hospital, St. Lukes Bethlehem (the main campus or as they call it, "Ohh the big hospital.") IMG_6237.JPG|Pretty scene from hospital window again. IMG_6238.JPG|More view of the hallway. IMG_6239.JPG|Elevator :3 With the Star of Bethlehem all over, it's a theme in Bethlehem. IMG_6244.JPG|You can see my hand in this shot lol but in one of my moms rooms in her stay you could see a Christmas tree down there. IMG_6249.JPG|Come back :) IMG_6250.JPG|Not tellin' what that is! :P IMG_6243.JPG|Star of Bethlehem from my moms room, it only look bright like that because of the lights reflecting from the window in my moms room. IMG_6246.JPG|This was in my house, I got inspired. :) IMG_6251.JPG|The McDonald's near my house! I managed to get it with no people in the shot! :) IMG_6253.JPG|Amie outside my house. IMG_6256.JPG|<3 IMG_6264.JPG|Paul's pretty tree in his house! IMG_6282.JPG|Paul's cat Rocky! He's sooo cute! IMG_6275.JPG|Depressed kitty. IMG_6280.JPG|Rocky kitty :D IMG_6283.JPG|Part of Le Paul's house. IMG_6286.JPG|Rocky looking out the window from outside! And Paul being reflected looking around outside. :P IMG_6284.JPG|Sleepy kitty :3 IMG_6345.JPG|Why did this make me laugh so hard I HAD to take a pic! IMG_6346.JPG|The tree in the hospital, and the gift shop behind! Well, one of the gift shops. Is there something wrong with the rotation sensor in my camera? I hope not.... :o IMG_6348.JPG|This really reminds me of a hotel. :P IMG_6349.JPG|wats happenen IMG_6350.JPG|wats goin on IMG_6352.JPG|okay IMG_6353.JPG|stop taking random pictures inside peoples house IMG_6354.JPG|wats out dere IMG_6355.JPG|hi its 2 AM in somenone else house i cant sleep i dont wanna sleep THERES A NOISE COMING FROM THE SCARY BIX! *BOX...THATS THE HEATER BUDDY IMG 6358.JPG|window IMG 6359.JPG|da booty ad why is this house so perfact? IMG 6360.JPG|Well these must be my feel-good CDs because these are the ones I decided to take over here with me. :) Also there must be something with putting your hand on your face there as well. :o ;D IMG_6361.JPG|agaaaaain Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Pictures Category:Martin Category:Images Category:Trips